1. Field of Invention
This present invention generally pertains to modular electrical connector systems that comprise a receptacle connector assembly and a plug connector assembly for connecting AC and DC power and electrical signals by overall arrangements that include wire-to-board, board-to-board, coplanar and right angle connections. The modular connectors, advantageously exhibiting minimum height and width dimensions, can transmit multiple power supplies, while having the capability to easily connect and disconnect the connector assembly from the power input module.
2. Description of Background Art
Modular connectors have desired features such as flexibility that allow easy assembly of connector systems with many configurations at low manufacturing costs. While modular systems are attractive there are many aspects in which improvement is sought. For example, there is a desire to plug and unplug the power source without unplugging the entire connector, to employ the same connector for both board-to-board and wire-to-board contacts, to have secure connections that avoid a separate panel mount, to provide interlocking features that ensure proper alignment with increased interlock strength and to conserve space on the bases that the modular system connects. There is also a desire to provide modular connector assemblies that can transmit multiple AC and DC power supplies. There is an overall need to improve modular connectors and overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
Prior art approaches include U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,763. This patent pertains to a modular connector assembly that includes distributing different levels of power between printed circuit boards (PCBs) such as mother and daughter PCBs. The modules are of a mixed type with a variety of power carrying contacts, polarizing modules and signal modules. The modules disclosed are interlinked with specific module side structures that require a rotary action of two side-by-side modules for the modules to engage and interlink. A polarizing key lock feature is provided by a snap ring including a slot to permit engagement and disengagement by a tool such as a screwdriver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,690 describes a rigid hybrid electrical connector for printed circuit boards that can be assembled from a number of interlocking power connector modules, signal connector modules, spacer modules and mounting flange modules. While only female type modules are produced the female modules can be converted to a male module with an adapter. The patent includes a modular connector system that has either a female to male adapter in a socket or a spacer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,728 relates to an elongated modular connector comprising a plurality of connector modules each having an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts therein. Each module is a card edge connector. Every two adjacent connector modules are connected to each other in an end-to-end relationship. An external fastening means latchably aligns two adjacent modules together so the connector can lengthwise extend itself by adding modules to increase signal and power transmission. The patent describes a central slot extending through the whole housing in the lengthwise direction for reception of a board edge device or a board.
Other prior art includes the following. U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,607 relates to a female combination connector for connecting a computer storage drive to a printed circuit board. It includes a plurality of female connector elements affixed to a base. The plurality of female connectors correspond to a plurality of male connectors on a computer storage drive. The female combination connector also comprises a printed circuit board connector. The printed circuit board connectors includes a plurality of conductors, each of which is supported by the base, and each of which is electrically coupled to one of the plurality of female connector elements. The connector elements may be affixed to the base in a number of ways. The connector elements and the base may be integrally molded as one unit or may be individually manufactured and then bonded together. U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,848 pertains to a connector family that comprises a central housing having a connector mating face and a board-mounting interface. An outer shell is shaped to fit over the central housing. The outer shell partially encloses the board mounting interface and exposes the connector mating interface of the central housing. The outer shell has a mating interface that is configured to be joined by a cable. Contacts are held in the central housing. The contacts, central housing and outer shell are used in different configurations depending on the application.
With the present approach, it has been determined that various characteristics of prior art such as these patents may have shortcomings such as these and undesirable attributes, results or effects. The present approach recognizes and addresses matters such as these to provide enhancements not heretofore available. Overall, the present approach more fully meets the need to plug and unplug the power source without unplugging the entire connector, to have the same connector for both board-to-board and wire-to-board contacts, to have secure connection that avoids a separate panel mount, to provide interlocking features that ensure proper alignment with increased interlock strength, to conserve space on the base to which the modular system connects and to have a one unit modular connector system with either a coplanar or a right angle design. Furthermore, the present invention provides modular connector systems that transmit several AC and/or DC power supplies.